Y tu aroma olvidado ya no duele más
by HnW
Summary: Observaba la incredulidad personificada en su madre y también en ella misma una vez que se atrevió a mirarse al espejo. Eran más de veinte años los que habían transcurrido desde aquel entonces pero se sentía tan fresco que sólo quería huir. [Fic para la actividad "Infancias: la inocencia de los niños" del topic Digimon: Tamers, Frontier, Savers y Xros Wars, del foro Proyecto 1-8].


… **Y tu aroma olvidado ya no duele más.**

* * *

—Durante mucho tiempo pensé que no te gustaban las cosas amargas.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —el comentario le hizo gracia a la vez que algo se removió en su interior.

—Siempre te he estado observado.

El simpático y amable joven que atendía el local se había retirado después de tomarles la orden. Torta de tres leches y un cappuccino doble para él, brownie de chocolate amargo y un matcha latte para ella.

Hasta entonces siempre se había considerado una mujer precavida a pesar de sus arrebatos de impulsividad y aquel descuido no pasó desapercibido para Ryo quien mantenía una postura afable frente a ella.

—Entonces… ¿Qué has visto? —comentó derrotada desde ya.

—No tomas café y te gusta tomar distintas variedades de té —el tono de su voz era tan serio como lo sería en una entrevista de trabajo—. En la despensa de tu casa hay leche semidescremada, también chocolate dulce que nunca falta, no hay amargo y tampoco encontré ningún rastro de café. Para el postre siempre hay cosas dulces, algunas pocas ácidas pero ninguna amarga. Concluí entonces que es algo familiar —agregó una refrescante sonrisa.

—Me rindo —se resignó con rapidez—. Pero… ¿entiendes que este lugar es muy pequeño? Y… no es algo de lo que quisiera hablar en público… —a pesar de haber bajado la voz trató de sonar fuerte pero los recuerdos ya la habían invadido.

Lo primero que pasó por su mente después de la última frase de Ryo fue una contra respuesta: "un asunto anti familiar más bien". Su padre, un hombre mucho mayor que su madre se la pasaba cargado de trabajo y el café tenía un rol fundamental en su vida. Más que un gusto era una necesidad del día a día. Recordaba que cada mañana el comedor de su hogar estaba inundado por el aroma de los granos de café molido sumergidos en agua. Era muy pequeña para recordar los detalles pero aquel aroma le gustaba y la hacía sentir llena de vitalidad para comenzar el nuevo día.

Desde que su padre las abandonó nunca más pudo tolerar el café. Ni el sabor y mucho menos el aroma. Después de mucho batallar apenas consiguió tolerar los bebestibles de tonalidades similares y desde que comenzó a salir con Ryo notó de inmediato que para él nunca fue trivial su enorme reticencia a las cafeterías.

—¿Estás bien?

—Disculpa, estaba recordando algunas cosas —levantó su vista de la mesa—. ¿Te parece si comemos rápido y vamos a tu departamento? No te preocupes por la cuenta, yo la pa-

—No estás bien. Espérame aquí.

Salió disparado al pequeño rincón donde se preparaban los pedidos y desde la distancia le guiñó un ojo como todo el galán que era.

Rió. Una de las cosas que tenían en común era bromear en los momentos delicados. Él sacaba a relucir su refrescante y galante sonrisa, ella maldecía de manera sarcástica y reírse de la desgracia propia o ajena le parecía lo más divertido de la vida. Era una fortuna que ambos fueran tan retorcidos y que se supieran interpretar en los momentos inoportunos.

Bien lo sabía.

Con justa razón cualquier otra mujer hubiera pensado que Ryo fue a cancelar la cuenta sin consumir un sólo bocado con el único objetivo de llevársela de inmediato a la cama de su departamento, pero ella sabía que no era eso lo que ocurriría. Hasta había tenido el detalle de dejarla sola en la mesa durante cinco minutos mientras esperaba el pedido. Lo que para la mayoría de las mujeres podría ser una falta de atención tremenda para ella era un alivio porque necesitaba un tiempo para serenarse.

La planificación que ambos habían hecho para ese día quedaba totalmente obsoleta. Lo mismo ocurrió con la de sus padres.

Un plan de vida obsoleto. O tal vez nunca hubo plan. ¿Valía la pena cuestionarlo justo en ese momento?

Debía saber calmarse.

Imágenes que creía olvidadas se paseaban por su mente sin prisa. Observaba la incredulidad personificada en su madre y también en ella misma una vez que se atrevió a mirarse al espejo. Eran más de veinte años los que habían transcurrido desde aquel entonces pero se sentía tan fresco que sólo quería huir.

Nunca le reconocería al ojiazul que en más de una ocasión había sido un héroe para ella y tampoco sentía necesidad de hacerlo porque muy en el fondo sabía que él era consciente de aquello. Ya estaba caminando en dirección hacia ella con una bolsita colgando de su brazo flectado y sujetando un vasito de cartón en cada mano.

—Prefiero que nos tomemos el bebestible mientras andamos y comemos los dulces en casa —le extendió el vaso que suponía era su matcha latte—. Así no nos obligamos a comer rápido y disfrutar poco.

—¿Por qué dice "Rika"? —miró de reojo al barista que saltó y se dio la vuelta queriendo parecer invisible.

—¿Debo responderlo, preciosa?

—¡Tú, animal, le dijiste que lo escribiera! ¿Le diste propina…? —al ver la cara de Ryo supo la respuesta. Era un maldito aprovechador.

Se dirigió con un poco de bochorno donde el barista y le dejó su propina en un pequeño vasito del que sobresalía un cartel que decía "tips". El joven le agradeció a lo que Ruki alzó la ceja.

—La próxima vez que venga me tendrás que enseñar a hacer esos dibujitos.

El barista tragó saliva y asintió. No podía negarse puesto que la propina había sido muy generosa y esa chiquilla en verdad daba miedo.

—S-s-í… Como tú digas —Ruki le guiñó el ojo imitando a la perfección el gesto de su novio. El tiempo no pasaba en vano.

* * *

Los vasitos de cartón estaban ya en un basurero a varias cuadras de la pareja que andaba sin prisa hacia el departamento de Ryo.

—Ya estamos por llegar —Ruki se tambaleó—. ¿Prefieres hablar tú o que pregunte yo?

—Lo decidiré cuando estemos allá.

—¿En la cama o en la mesa?

—En la mesa.

Ella amaba estar abrazada a él bajo las sábanas pero no quería desmoronarse en esta temporada. Necesitaba una superficie firme en la que apoyarse y aprender de su entereza para emularla en ella misma.

—Pero en la mesa es complicado y hace frío… —contestó socarrón.

—¡Tarado! —él rió y ella también al final.

Antes de abrir la puerta del departamento Ryo susurró un "tranquila" y ella recordó que lo amaba, tal vez más de lo que quería permitirse.

El momento en el que supo que lo amaba también había sido frente a esa puerta. Él lo sabía y por eso dijo aquello, la conocía demasiado bien. Probablemente nunca nadie la había observado tanto como él.

Dos tazas de chocolate dulce acompañaban los pastelitos que traían desde la cafetería. Ruki fue escueta para empezar.

—El café me recuerda a mi padre. Sabes que hablo con él de vez en cuando y que no lo odio. Es solo que… mi mamá nunca volvió a ser la misma.

—¿No quieres culparlo?

—Lo que nos hizo fue terrible pero no puedo odiarlo —lo pensó unos segundos—. Puede que tengas razón.

—Es por eso que pretendías olvidar, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez haya otras cosas de las que no sea consciente. Mi mamá no puede tomar café pero por su trabajo se ha terminado acostumbrando a las cafeterías. Supongo que debería hacer lo mismo que ella y ya —si notarlo se había molestado más de la cuenta. Ryo pensaba con delicadeza sus siguientes palabras.

—Ruki, piensa en lo complicado que es erradicar una costumbre de tantos años. Debes pensarlo con calma.

—Pareces un anciano diciendo eso, ya ni me dan ganas de intentarlo.

—¡Anímate! Pasaste de odiarme a enamorarte de mí e incluso fuiste capaz de reconocerlo —le guiñó un ojo mientras le regalaba su sonrisa perfecta.

—¡Akiyama! —rememorando tiempos pasados lo miró con desprecio.

—Es broma, mi reina. Por mí no hay problema si no te gustan las cafeterías, siempre hay alternativas. Lo importante es que tú estés tranquila con lo que hagas.

Ruki suspiró. Se había sentido tranquila hasta entonces porque había construido una costumbre sin recordar los detalles en demasía, pero ahora que era consciente de la situación no podía evadirla nunca más. Debía destruir toda costumbre alusiva al café y cafeterías para poder construir desde cero. Sonaba aterrador.

Se dejó caer en la mesa. Ryo le tomó el brazo y luego la mano. Estaba absorta en su totalidad. Le acarició la cabeza cuando una idea cruzó su mente.

—Espérame aquí.

* * *

La imagen de su madre desconsolada apareció en su mente. En ese entonces ella era muy pequeña y no entendía mucho pero podía percibir la devastación que caía sobre su madre y al abrazarla para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor ella también se puso a llorar.

—Quiero a mi papá —apenas soltó esas palabras su madre se tensó de golpe—. ¿Mamá…?

No obtuvo respuesta. Su madre siguió sentada en la escalera abrazándose las rodillas y ella se quedó a su lado esperando que reaccionara, pero aquello no ocurrió hasta que en la tarde apareció su abuela en casa.

—¡Tengo pena, quiero a mi papá! —sollozaba confundida y asustada—. ¡Lo quiero ahora!

Podía recordar claramente la expresión complicada que mostró su abuela que tardó sólo cinco segundos en serenarse pero que para ella fueron una eternidad. Quería a su padre abrazándola en ese mismo instante.

—Ruki… Tu padre no volverá, no por ahora. Vamos a empacar tus cosas, tú y tu mamá se vendrán conmigo.

El frío no se hacía sentir en el departamento de Ryo pero sintió como una gélida brisa la helaba por dentro y cuyo roce le dolía como si le quemara la piel.

Cuando su abuela dijo eso no entendió nada pero sintió pavor y soledad. Abandono, lo mismo que podía ver en su madre desconsolada.

Hasta el final siempre quiso creer que su padre había tenido una buena razón para lo que hizo pero a medida que fue creciendo y enterándose de los detalles por parte de su familia y de él mismo comprendió que era algo que estaba lejos de poder aceptar.

Tenía otra mujer y la embarazó.

Si era sincera consigo misma, incluso si no las hubiera abandonado en esa situación las cosas iban a terminar mal por el sólo hecho de tener otra mujer. Siempre creyó eso.

Las había traicionado, rechazado a ambas y no pudo haberlo hecho _mejor_. Ocultó todo descaradamente y al final cuando la olla se destapó desapareció sin más por muchos años. Qué egoísta había sido. Ahora ya mayor tampoco se creía capaz de poder perdonarlo incluso si no hubiera sido tan desconsiderado. Tal vez era mejor así.

Era más fácil odiar el recuerdo y usar esa fuerza para destruir sus construcciones en torno a la situación. El café era un simple detalle, una casualidad.

Ryo le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con algo hueco. Se había quedado dormida o algo parecido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mira lo que encontré. Es la revista que viene con la cuenta de gas… Normalmente la boto sin siquiera mirar pero ayer me aburrí así que le eché una mirada.

—¿Y eso que tiene?

—Mira esta página —Las cejas de Ruki se alzaron, lo captó enseguida.

Era una receta de flan de café. Caramelo, nueces picadas, huevos, leche condensada y una cucharada de café instantáneo.

¿Para qué forzarse a beber café de un día para otro? Si podía ir poco a poco incorporándolo en su vida y qué mejor que con leche condensada que amortiguaría la amargura pero que de todas formas sería palpable. Si se trataba de buscar contrastes ahí los tenía. Café y leche condensada, caramelo y nueces.

Sonrió ampliamente. Ryo en verdad era su héroe.

* * *

Porque no hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague... entrego mi fic para la actividad. Revisé un montón de veces y espero que no se me haya pasado ningún dedazo pero si hay alguno por ahí desde ya les pido las disculpas correspondientes.

Saludos y gracias por leer! Nos vemos.


End file.
